You Make My Heart Beat Faster
by scatterthestars
Summary: Chris makes a decision that brings Darren and him closer, and makes him think of a few other first he tried with him. Crisscolfer


**Seems like forever since I've been able to write anything; so, I decided to go back to one of my favorite stories. This story takes place about 6-8 months after Lay the World at My Feet ends—no need to read that one to read this one.**

**Title comes from the Matt Nathanson song Faster.**

**Don't link back to actors and blah, blah, blah, you know the deal.**

* * *

They didn't get to this point immediately after everything happened.

The exchange of 'I love you's' wasn't instantly followed by Darren and him falling in bed together. Chris knew Darren wouldn't push him into anything he was most definitely not ready for when they became what they are-which is inseparable and head over heels in love.

The months that they've been together have been amazing in themselves. The most of what they did when they got together was kiss; Chris learned he loved kissing Darren. He loved the slide of his wet, soft lips against his, and how perfect they fit together.

It seemed those first few weeks Chris couldn't get enough of kissing Darren. Even when they started taking the first few steps into experience new things with the other, Chris stilled loved the feel of Darren's lips on his.

Where they are at this point in their sexual relationship has been a journey slowly taken together; both of them exploring and learning the other person—what makes them fall to pieces, and what makes the other desperate—and Chris loved sharing every one of those moments with Darren.

So, that's why up against the wall, kissing and grinding up against Darren—the friction of their hips moving together making Chris grip tight to Darren's shoulders—that he knows he's ready to take that step with Darren.

"Make love to me." Chris suddenly whispers into Darren's ear, feeling him still against his body.

Darren pulls back to look at him in his eyes, and Chris can tell he wasn't expecting to hear that. Sweeping his hair back, Darren rests their foreheads together, both of them just breathing for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" He asks after a few heartbeats, sounding surprised.

Chris thinks about everything that has led to this moment; he thinks about everything that happened to end up here—here being in the arms of a person who truly loves him and who he truly loves, too.

He's known for a few weeks that this is what he wants; he waited for a moment he was more than ready to ask this of Darren.

"Yes. I'm ready; and I want to share this with you."

"Lead the way, then."

Linking his hand with Darren's and slowly walking up the stairs, Chris can feel his heart beating out of his chest, wondering if Darren can hear it, too.

Half-way up the stairs, Chris feels the soft brush of Darren's thumb back and forth on his wrist—the touch enough to calm him, but not enough to keep the nerves at bay.

Walking into his room and turning to face Darren, he nervously bites his bottom lip, and fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

"What do you-Should I start-" stepping closer to Darren, and dropping his head on his shoulder, Chris just breathes and lets himself be held by him. "I'm not exactly sure what to do."

"Just relax," Darren says, moving his hands to Chris' waist, slipping his fingers under his shirt. "Everything will be fine. I'm gonna make this great for you; just like all the other things we've done together."

"Okay," Chris nods his head, brushing his lips against Darren's.

Feeling Darren kiss his way up his jaw, and stopping by his ear, Darren tells him to raise his arms.

Lifting his arms above his head, Chris shivers as fingers brush over his sides as Darren pushes his shirt up and over his head. He shivers as the cool air hits his warm skin.

Dropping his shirt to the floor, Darren trails his fingers down his stomach and stops at the waistband of his jeans; unbuttoning and pushing his jeans down, Chris kicks them off and stands there in nothing but his briefs.

Chris reaches for the buttons of Darren's shirt and works his way down; sliding his hands over Darren's stomach and up his chest; Chris pushes the fabric off his arms and lets the shirt fall to the ground.

The touch of their bare chests has him wrapping his arms around Darren's neck, and fingers combing through his curls.

When Darren kisses him and starts to palm him through his briefs, Chris thinks how far they've come since the first time Darren touched him like this.

* * *

_Sitting in Darren's lap and kissing him—still happy after their double date with Lea and Cory—Chris rolls his hips down on Darren's hips. The brush of their cocks through their many layers is enough for both of them to moan into the kiss._

_For a few minutes they rock against each other, enjoying the pleasure that goes through them._

_Suddenly, Chris craves Darren's touch; rutting against him is good, but he wants to feel Darren in a new way._

_"Touch me," Chris breathlessly asks, more than sure that he wants this._

_Darren's hand comes up to cup his cheek; fingers trailing down his face and neck._

_"No," Chris grabs his hand and lowers it between their bodies, covering the bulge in his jeans. "Touch me."_

_The kiss Darren gives him lets him know that he's more than willing to do this._

_At this point the most they've done is rutted against each other in their boxers until they came. Now, this time Darren will touch him without the fabric of his clothing in the way, and Chris shakes at the thought._

_Darren must feel the same, because his fingers nervously unbutton his jeans; standing up to let Darren push his jeans down his thighs, and kicking them off his legs. _

_"You, too." Chris says, helping Darren to remove his jeans._

_Sitting back in Darren's lap, kissing him, and able to make out the defined bulge of his erection against his ass, Chris' breathe catches at the sensation that it causes to go through him. Grinding down against Darren and continuing to kiss him, Chris pulls back and grabs the hand palming him and brings it to his mouth. _

_Licking across Darren's palm, wetting it and making sure to get the whole hand, he can feel the slight roughness of his skin beneath his tongue. He locks eyes with Darren's as he slips the first two fingers in his mouth; sucking on the digits just to see the desperation on Darren's face._

_"You like that?" Chris asks after releasing the two fingers from his mouth, grinning like the Cheshire cat._

_"Oh...more than you know."_

_"Maybe one day-Oh!" He groans as Darren slips his hand inside his briefs and wraps it around his cock._

_"What was that?" Darren smirks at him._

_"Not-Nothing important." Chris groans as he takes in the warmth and wetness of Darren's hand around him._

_The first few strokes of Darren's hand have him digging his fingers into his shoulders and biting his lower lip to keep his moans in._

_Resting their foreheads together and breathing heavy, Chris pushes up into Darren's hand as he slowly strokes him._

"_Faster." Chris tells him, starting to move his ass once again down on the bulge in Darren's boxer-briefs. The hand around him begins to move faster, feeling Darren smear the pre-come at the tip of his cock down to help with the friction._

_Chris slowly builds up a rhythm of moving up into Darren's hand and grinding his ass down on his cock. Soon, he feels heat pooling low in his stomach and knows this is close to being over._

_He buries his face in the crook of Darren's neck—wrapping an arm around him and clutching a handful of his hair—he breathes in the spicy scent lingering on Darren's skin from his cologne. For an instant, he goes back to earlier in the day when him and Darren where in this same position, but only making-out to pass the time before their date._

_"Come, Chris." Darren says into his ear; and with one final, perfect stroke, Chris does just that._

_He spills over Darren's hand and works his hips until he can't anymore; Darren strokes him until he whimpers from being too sensitive._

_He barely registers Darren taking his shirt off and cleaning his hand on it, tossing it to the floor when finished with it. He knew if he had the strength he would say something about that, but right now he could care less._

_Body feeling weightless, Chris slumps against Darren and takes in the last of the pleasure going through his body. _

_"What-what about you?" Chris murmurs; he can already feel his body getting tired, and his eyes begin to close._

_"Don't worry, love," Darren whispers, lifting his hips into his ass—Chris feeling the wetness of his briefs. "Already taken care of."_

* * *

They've made their way to the bed and are furiously kissing and rutting against each other—both of them now only in their briefs.

"I think we ne-need to brea-breathe for a few seconds." Chris murmurs against Darren's lips

"Yeah," Darren laughs, lying on top of Chris and coming back from the edge. "This would have been over fairly quickly."

After a few minutes of lazily making-out, Darren sits up and kneels on either side of Chris' legs and brushes his fingers down his stomach.

Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, Darren pulls them past his hips and mid-way down his thighs. Chris giggles as Darren reaches behind him—never taking his eyes off his—and pushes his briefs the rest of the way down his legs; kicking them off when they reach his ankles.

"Still, so beautiful." Darren says, staring down and his flushed, naked body.

Chris sits up and kisses at Darren's stomach, running his tongue along the defined muscles and staring up at him as he does it—seeing honey colored eyes filled with lust staring back at him. Slipping his fingers in Darren's boxer-briefs and pushing them down as far as he can.

Eyes still locked on Darren's, Chris licks up the length of his cock, smiling when Darren groans. He feels himself being pushed down on the bed and watches as Darren lies down next to him to remove his briefs, climbing back over him and kissing him.

The kisses go down his body until Darren takes him in his mouth, doing the one thing he has come to love so much that he offers to do just about anything to get Darren to do it to him—even though he doesn't need much convincing.

But, Chris recalls Darren doing this for the first time, and how that experience changed his view on what he barely gave a passing thought to before.

* * *

_Somehow, him reading a book, and Darren laying his head on his stomach looking up at him has resulted in where they are now. Both of them have lost all their clothes, except for their briefs, and Darren on top of him slowly rocking his hips down._

_Darren kisses and nips at the side of his neck-licking across his warming skin and making the area cool as air hits it._

_Chris shivers in his arms as he nips at that spot right below his ear that makes him a writhing mess._

_Darren's mouth moves down to capture his right nipple between his teeth, sucking on it to a hard nub. Lifting his mouth, Darren sticks his tongue out and circles the nub teasing and licking, and making Chris achingly hard._

_"Can I try something?"_

_"What?" Chris asks, the word almost sounding like a moan when he talks._

_"I want- Can I-" Darren tries to say, but unable to ask the question._

_"Dare, whatever you want; it's okay." Chris comforts him, running his fingers through curls._

_"Can I-Can I taste you on my tongue?"_

_Chris had never given much thought to blow-jobs before; it was something he thought wouldn't be as great as people claimed them to be. Since it was Darren, and he knew every experience with him would be great, Chris nods his head anxiously._

_The muscles of his stomach quiver as Darren kisses just above the waistband of his briefs._

_Sitting up on his back legs, Darren's fingertips slip inside the waistband and run across his skin, brushing over his hipbones._

_"Can I?"_

_"Yes." Chris nervously answers. He's not worried about Darren seeing him completely naked-that happened a few weeks before, but this time is on a new scale. Now, he'll be able to do more than look for a few seconds._

_Lifting his hips so Darren can slip his briefs off, Chris puts his knees together and bends them to his chest as he feels Darren's fingers skim down his legs and slips the fabric off. Placing his legs on either side of Darren, Chris feels his skin begin to heat as he blushes at being so on display in front of someone else._

"_Do you want me to take mine off, too? Make things even." Darren questions as he kneels between Chris' legs._

_The only thing Chris can do is nod his head at the question. He watches as Darren sits back and takes his briefs off and goes back to kneeling between his legs._

_For all the times they've been naked before, this is the first that he's actually stared at his beautiful cock. If Chris would ever consider a cock beautiful, it would be Darren's. Looking back up at Darren, he smiles, "You're beautiful."_

"_I think," Darren says as he leans down and kisses at his inner thigh, working his way up to his hipbone and sucking a mark in the skin there, "you don't see yourself as everyone else does…which is beautiful beyond words."_

"_If it takes me saying it every day for the rest of your life for you to believe it, I gladly will."_

_It's times like these when Darren tells him these things that Chris' heart swells with so much love he wonders how every became so lucky to find someone like Darren._

"_What did I do to deserve you?"_

"_I ask myself that same question all the time." Darren grins at him, lifting himself up on his hands to look at Chris. "Now, can I blow you?"_

"_Oh, my God, yes." Chris laughs out at the eagerness he hears in Darren's voice as he talks._

_Darren nips some more at the mark over his hipbone before kissing across his waist, Chris waiting for him to start._

_"You know, I've never understood what's so great abo-Oh, my God!" He screams as Darren's lips wrap around the head of his cock._

_The heat of Darren's mouth around him is enough for him to know that he was totally wrong about this._

"_Fuck!"_

_Pulling off to look up at him, Darren smirks, "Enjoy that?"_

"_Yes! Oh, God, yes!" Chris exclaims loudly, lifting his hips and trying to get Darren's mouth back on him._

_He groans as Darren licks up his cock and envelops him once more, taking in as much of him as he can. When he starts to lift his hips, Darren holds his hips down_

_Sitting up on his forearms, Chris watches as Darren sucks him off—getting a deep pleasure at seeing the head of curls he loves between his thighs—his long, lean body lying against the bed and hips rutting into the mattress, "Fuck! That-That shouldn't be as amazing as it is."_

_The only response he gets from Darren is for him to sink down some more around him and suck. He falls back against the bed, and just lets Darren do the amazing things he's doing with his mouth._

_He threads his fingers into soft curls and tugs, clutching to one of Darren's hands at his hip._

_Chris soon feels the heat low in his stomach and wishes this would never end, wanting to hold back his orgasm as long as possible. He tries to think of other things, tries to semi-distract himself from the fantastic things going through his body, but he knows it can't last forever._

_Darren humming around him is what finally tips him over the edge. Pulling on soft curls and squeezing the hand in his, Chris arches his back and screams. _

_Coming down Darren's throat is a sensual act he shouldn't like as much as he does (but this is a night of firsts.) _

_He feels Darren swallowing around him until he goes soft and has nothing left to give, and he pulls off running his tongue along his lips. "You taste delicious...as I knew you would."_

_"Pfft, yeah right." Chris snorts, rolling his eyes at how crazy Darren can sound sometimes._

_Darren climbs back up to look at him, smiling and licking across his bottom lip. "Wanna taste?"_

_"Okay," Chris agrees, pulling Darren down to kiss him. This kiss is no different from the thousands they've already shared, but he can distinctly make out the slight saltiness lingering on Darren's tongue. He moans into his mouth, realizing Darren might be right. Chris licks across Darren's lips one final time before pulling back._

_"Told you...delicious." He smiles at him._

_"I don't know. I have nothing to compare it to." Chris arches his eyebrow and grins. All of a sudden, Chris wants to feel the weight and taste of Darren's cock on his tongue._

_"If that's an invitation, I accept."_

_Chris rolls Darren onto his back and smiles, "Well then, let's begin."_

* * *

Darren circles his rim with his lubed finger and strokes his inner thigh with his thumb. "Remember the first time I did this?"

"Oh, God, don't-don't remind me."

"You were so nervous." Darren says with a smile on his face as he looks to Chris; he leans down and places a quick kiss to his stomach. Pushing the first finger in and moving it and feeling the muscles slowly begin to relax. "That was the most nervous I'd seen you over trying something new."

"And of course, you-you assured me it would feel great." Chris responds, fisting his hands in the pillow beneath his head and moaning. He goes back to that moment; the middle of the day lounging around on the couch watching tv with himself curled into Darren's side. It soon turned into a tickle fight with Darren holding him down, both of them panting hard and staring at the other and feeling the need flowing between both of them. When Darren asked him if there was something new he wanted to try, he immediately said having his fingers in him, blushing red like a tomato after saying it. "You were right, though."

Darren pushes in with two fingers and begins to move them in and out with little resistance from Chris' body. "I think you passed out after that orgasm."

"Did-Did not." Chris defends, working his hips down on the fingers in him. "I fell asleep."

"For only a minute?" Darren questions, Chris feeling him grin against his neck. "You passed out."

"…whatever." Chris rolls his eyes and laughs, enjoying denying what is true. Soon, he feels three fingers work into him, moving with ease after his muscles relax and stretch.

When Darren brushes on his prostate, he screams and grabs Darren's bicep to stop the movement of his arm, "I'm ready."

"Okay," he hears him whisper; reaching for the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto the palm of his hand, coating his cock and wiping the remainder off on the bed sheet. "I'll wash them later," he says after seeing the look Chris gives him.

Eyes locked on Darren's as they briefly kiss, Chris drops his mouth open and gasps when he feels Darren begin to push into him slowly. Tilting his head back and moaning, Chris grips tight to the sheet beneath his hand, and to the side of Darren's body.

When he feels Darren's hipbones hit his ass when he bottoms out, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets his body adjust to him. The sensation of having someone else inside him is something new altogether; this is different than all the other things they've done together. This is much bigger on a different scale; he's giving over another part of himself to Darren—along with his heart.

Opening his eyes and seeing honey-colored ones staring back at him with nothing but love, he's glad to be sharing this moment with Darren.

"I love you." Darren tells him, brushing back a few strands of hair that have fallen across his eyes.

"I love you, too." Chris says, lifting his head to place a quick kiss to Darren's lips. "I'm glad it's you; glad to be the one to experience this with you."

"Me, too," Darren says, moving his hips when he leans down to kiss Chris, and causing a small spark of pleasure to shoot up Chris' spine.

"Do-do that again. Mov-move, please." Chris begs, lifting his hips to get some friction.

Darren pulls his hips back and pushes back in, hanging his head at the feeling of Chris surrounding him. He slowly starts to pick up his pace, and Chris squeezes his legs that are on either side of him.

"I need…" Chris says, trying to think exactly what it is he wants.

"What?" Darren asks, stilling his hips and waiting for Chris to answer. "Anything you want."

"Deeper." All he says after realizing that he wants to feel Darren deeper inside him.

With a hand moving to the middle of his back, combined with the one on the back of his neck, Chris helps as Darren lifts him to sit up in his lap as he sits back on the mattress.

Sitting in Darren's lap—legs on either side of his hips—Chris hangs his head back and moans.

In this position, Chris can feel all of Darren in him and is content to stay like this for as long as possible. He finally knows what people mean how amazing it is to connect with someone on a much deeper, personal level.

Darren rest his forehead against his chin with his eyes closed; when he asks "how do you feel," Chris replies with a simple, "Amazing."

Wrapping an arm around Darren's neck—fingers of his other hand digging into his back—Chris begins to rock his hips down. He feels one of Darren's arms wrap around his waist as he leans back some on the other, thrusting up into him.

He soon sets a rhythm of lifting his hips up and down on Darren. Now, every time Chris rocks down and Darren thrust up the head of Darren's cock pushes up at the perfect angle to hit his prostate and send sparks pleasure to run through his body every time.

Bodies move together in perfect unison for what seems forever; a thin sheen of sweat starting to cover both their bodies after some time, and making the slide against each other easier.

Chris thinks how it seems their bodies were made to connect in this way; fitting together perfectly, joining to be one in this act of love, and knowing he never wants to experience this with someone else. "We fit together perf-perfectly," Chris voices his thoughts, breathing heavy and moaning.

"We were ma-made for each-each other." Darren breathes against the skin of his neck, kissing below his jaw and up to his mouth. Lips move together in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue, and filled with nothing but love.

"I'm so-so close, Dare." Chris whines as his fingers dig into the back of his neck, and he continues to work his hips down.

When Darren's hand reaches between their bodies to wrap around him, Chris cries out as Darren starts to stroke him. Pleasure builds in him, mounting and mounting as he waits for that one thing to send him over the edge.

"Let go, Chris," Darren whispers, looking him in his eyes and Chris seeing nothing but pupils blown from lust.

One final stroke and Chris lets go, and his body snaps like a rubber band wound too tight. He comes over Darren's hand, and on their stomachs; clenching and contracting around Darren as he comes. He comes longer and harder than he thought possible, and unsure of when it will end.

Just when he thinks it's over, Darren thrust up into and hits his prostate and causing one final wave of pleasure to surge and crash in his body.

Chest heaving and feeling boneless, Chris slowly comes down from his incredible high. When he rocks his hips the smallest, he can still feel Darren hard inside him.

Lifting his head to kiss him with little energy he has left, Chris speaks against his lips, "Finish. I wan-want to feel you com-coming inside me."

In the blink of an eye, Darren has laid him back on the bed and stares down at him; he continues to roll his hips into Chris, hitting his sensitive prostate and making him moan.

Chris lifts his legs and wraps them around Darren's waist, digging his heels in his lower back. He enjoys the slight burn that comes with Darren still moving in him even after he's had his own release.

"Fuck…I-I didn't tell you how gre-great you feel."

"Come on, Dare. It's okay to move faster." Chris tells him after Darren continues at the slow pace he's going, knowing he's holding back because of him. "I want you to."

With those words, Darren plants one of his hands into his headboard and begins to move in him at a quicker, faster pace. Arching his back and rolling his hips down, Chris moans as Darren threads his fingers of his other hand through his hair and tilts his head back. He can tell Darren is close by the uneven thrusts of his hips into him.

A few deep, hard thrusts and Chris feels Darren's hips stutter and come inside him—it's a sensation he quickly comes to love.

He works his hips up as Darren pulses inside him and rides out his orgasm.

After stopping, Chris just gazes at Darren, running his thumb along his bottom lip and then kisses him. Neither of them have the energy to do more than press their lips together in an innocent, chaste kiss.

Darren collapses on the bed next him, chest heaving as he catches his breath; they both look to the other and Chris begins to chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just...happy."

Lying there, Chris just sighs as Darren cleans both of them—the coldness of the wipes making Chris shiver as it passes over his hot skin. Once he is finished, Darren kisses over his heart and lies down next to him.

"How do-do you feel?"

"Like I had sex for the first time." Chris answers, rolling over to rest his head on Darren's shoulder, and tangle their legs together. "But that was to be expected."

He lays his hand over Darren's heart, and feeling it still beat at a fast pace under his fingers.

The hand resting at his lower back and lazily stroking across his warm skin stops when he says that, "I wasn't too rou-"

"No, Dare," Chris lifts himself up to look Darren in the eye; wanting to let him know he isn't lying. "Trust me when I say that was amazing, and so much better than I ever thought it could be."

"Good," Darren huffs out, grinning.

"Good," Chris kisses him and lies back down, "because when we wake up, I want to do that again."

Darren just laughs and covers Chris' hand with his.

Being with Darren was a craving Chris wasn't sure would be satiated no matter how long they have together. Before, Chris never knew what it meant to truly crave something, but with Darren this would be a craving that he would welcome gladly.

Within the following weeks they would somehow manage to have sex non-stop—Darren joking that Chris gives new meaning to 'Going at it like rabbits.'

They would learn the great: how many times they could go in one night (four), having sex in their trailers with their friends less than fifty feet away (Chris was desperate for Darren and couldn't wait), and one of their favorites...make-up sex (pulling at clothes hungry for the other; not remembering what caused the fight in the first place.)

They would learn the not so great: getting caught (Chris blames Lea for not knocking), breaking things (Darren blames Chris for being so close to the curtains), and getting caught…again (because getting caught by Lea is bad, but the whole cast is a different story.)

But in this perfect moment and time, Chris feels his eyes begin to close, and falls asleep in the arms of the one person to completely own him in a new way.

* * *

**I'm thinking of turning this into a 'verse, considering some ideas I have for future stories. But, I'm not exactly sure yet.**


End file.
